The invention relates to a method for modifying a product to detect unauthorized imitations of the product.
At the present time it is possible to see well counterfeited electrical switchgear being pushed onto the European market more and more frequently from in particular so-called low wage countries. Many of these counterfeits are so good that they can easily be confused with original switchgear. If, as a result of the counterfeited switchgear, damage is caused because of a fault, for example a non-response in the case of an overcurrent or in the case of a short circuit, or if, for example, a person is killed because a residual-current circuit-breaker does not trigger, there is the problem that the original manufacturer cannot prove that the relevant device was not produced at its production facilities. Under certain circumstances considerable claims for compensation can be made against the manufacturer.
It has been proposed to identify such electrical switchgear by a sticker made of security paper. However, in the case of a fire there is the risk that a security sticker of this type will be destroyed; in addition, it needs some space, in particular if it is stuck to the broadside.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method of safeguarding electrical switchgear, in particular, against imitations that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods of this general type, in which electrical switchgear is identified in such a way that it easy to detect counterfeits.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for marking an item to detect unauthorized imitations of the item, which includes applying a color imprint to a device, the color imprint containing pigments that can be detected only by special methods and apparatus.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is the step of applying the color imprint to one of an outer surface and an inner surface of a housing of the device.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is the step of applying the color imprint to electrical switchgear equipment.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is the step of detecting the pigments in the color imprint by infrared examination.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for marking an item to detect unauthorized imitations of the item, which includes mixing pigments that can be detected only by special methods and apparatus in with material forming a manually operated pivoting lever used in line-protection circuit-breakers and residual-current circuit-breakers.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for marking an item to detect unauthorized imitations of the item, which includes imprinting a housing of a residual-current circuit-breaker having a residual-current release with an ink containing pigments that can be detected by special methods and devices.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is additionally provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for marking packaging used for packing electrical switchgear for assisting in detecting counterfeits, which includes applying a seal at bonding points of walls forming the packaging, the seal having been imprinted with an ink containing pigments that can be detected only by special methods and devices.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is described herein as embodied in a method of safeguarding electrical switchgear, in particular, against imitations, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details described, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments.